A wide variety of crimping tools are well known and include various mechanisms whereby the forces applied to the handles of the tool are converted into the crimping pressure on a variety of electrical terminals, disconnects and splices. The terminals are generally of the flat blade type such as a ring or fork terminal or of the female disconnect type having outer walls curled inside so as to define an opening for receiving a flat male tab. It has been known to use a terminal locator on a crimping tool for properly aligning the barrel portion of a flat blade terminal connector with the crimp dies. The locator includes a narrow slot sized so the flat end portion of the terminal passes through the slot and the locator acts as a stop to the barrel portion to properly align the barrel for crimping. The locator also acts as a wire stop for these flat blade terminals. In the field, however, when an electrical connector other than a flat blade terminal is to be crimped, the locator needs to be moved out of position to allow the female disconnect or other larger terminal to be crimped. Therefore, without any locator to seat the crimp barrel, the possibility for a poor crimp is increased.